Unstable Staybility
by RyuukTheHatter
Summary: lets just say that the life of a fox and a Racoon have never been so twisted. trust me when twisted is twisted.
1. Stupidly Clever

WrenRenRem: so yeah the story was created cause she decided to do dribble like chapters in a story like format.

TheHiddenAngle: Hey what would a normal person say to that.

WrenRenRem: Uhhhmmmmm when did we become normal?

TheHiddenAngle: Thats a good question when did we become normal?

WrenRenRem: the 10th of never i guess.

TheHiddenAngel: Anyways On with the story... MUSH.

WrenRenRem:Yup thats my sister and her weird ness so we are righting this and it is to be very... different. i hope but then with our minds don't clash too much and yes she did just treat you all like sled dogs... she does it too me too when she wants to go somewhere. well we don't own the original plot or NARUTO but we do own the twist that we have done... please review if you have other thoughts f where it could go

I tried to swat away the light that burned on to the inside of my eyelids only managing to smack my hand off the wall and fully wake me. I looked over the room seeing the mess most would assume was just me being lazy but to a watchful eye might look like the strategically placed traps they were. A hidden kuni or shuriken here and there covered by a "thrown off" shirt or pants.

I almost wanted to flop back to sleep but knew that just because I slept late I wouldn't wake to a brighter morning. I rolled off then pulled myself up as I practiced my form and and chakra control by jumping, tumbling and avoiding most of the trip wire that I took down before I left every day knowing that if one of the "good citizens" got caught in them I would be contained and punished.

I got to the bridge before sasuke, which in all honesty didn't surprise me one bit since that second rate "genius" couldn't put two and two together. I mean his brother killed everyone in his family and leaves only him to come kill him... you cant tell me you wouldn't think somethings wrong with that, especially since they used to be such a "happy" little bunch. Even I could tell it was a ploy to hide the reason but "genius" boy there just accepted exactly what he was presented with and never questioned it.

When he and kakashi finally got to the bridge we set off on missions that once again were meant for the stupid or incapable... and for the sake of not outing myself that meant me. I wanted to groan at having to seem weak and stupid which if you've never tried ill clue you in, its hard, even doing it my whole life didn't stop the almost slips.

When we were done I was exhausted, and not from physically exerting myself but from mentally having to calculate every step I take and making sure it wasn't out of character. But now I had to do the worst part of the act,

"hey sakura wanna get some raman with me!" I smiled as big and stupidly as I could rubbing the back of my hair chanting _say no say no say no, please god all mighty say no. _

"NO!" I mentally sighed in relief, "hey sasuke wanna get a bite to eat" and had to restrain a laughed at how they deserved each other since they were both blind and incapable of accepting defeat.

"no" he glared at her then me as if saying her asking was my fault, oh yeah I could see how that worked, then walked off to his lonely self seclusion without even a backwards glance. It suited me just fine but apparently sakura wasn't happy enough with a no, wonder what she would think if I chased her down like that.


	2. Panda's Mentality

**WrenRenRem: ohhh**

**WrenRenRem: i got it...**

**WrenRenRem: so yeah the second chapter...**

**TheHiddenAngel: CHAPPIE NUMBER TWO! WOOT**

**TheHiddenAngel: ... i mean *cough* here's the next one**

**WrenRenRem: yeah real subtle sis, how are we going to explain yours and my out bursts?**

**TheHiddenAngel: . oh yeah i'm the calm one...SURGA**

**WrenRenRem: uuuhhhhh and they say i have ADHD? welll i guess we could blame it on FF**

**TheHiddenAngel: I SAID SURGA ...ok yeah lets umm READ NOW OR...ummm NO SURGA FORS YOU**

**WrenRenRem: yeah thats me really messed up sis and i am justr as messed up... now if only i could find Gaara and Neji then i can have less hyperness so on with the story and don't forget i needs the reviews r no cookies... and i mean the you definition sis.**

**TheHiddenAngel: ok now you have your say lets get this shit on the road!**

I glared at my siblings feeling the beast inside me claw for their blood. Their shivers of fear seeming to come at even this distance. The pest that is living in me looked so proud at what he thought was his accomplishment. No not even that was little enough to make his credit. He was easily killed. If he weren't attached to my life force I would have long ago.

"_**Let me feed from them, tare them limb from limb, feast... "**_ he went on and on turning into a small raccoon thing in the back of my mind rolling around like a little child. He is the reason I cannot sleep. Not that he would come out, though that in and of itself is a idiotic idea. No that he will not stop his insentient chatter in the back of my brain for the minimal amount of rest that I would normally require.

"!" the voice of my conceded older brother rang out like a dieing cat. How he even passed the genin exam I will never know... I nearly killed everyone in mine and I thought I was being a little over board if I had known it took stupidity too I would have never even tried. I would have done minimal everything. I turned my sand devouring then reveling me in the span of a few seconds in front of the blundering idiot.

"Gaara you can't run off what if you lost control?"our Sensie barked. Really he did remind me of a dog when he talked. Always barking orders like the fool he was. Making me pissed off.

"Hn" I turned and continued to walk towards the hidden leaf. Their stupidity was enough to show my mental restraint. It would be so easy to rid the world of them. This day was going to be as slow as all the others. Maybe we will run into something I can kill and get that stupid idiot that is imagining that he is rolling around in my brothers blood, to shut up.

"Gaara I think that they are right. At least tell us when you leave and don't make us worry needlessly," my sister, the only voice of reason between the two fools, is finally speaking up. She watches me for a few seconds and then breaths out hard. Her steps falling into the steps behind me. See the only voice of reason. And the only non idiot out of the other two. I glared at the beating sun radiating far far to much heat to be called normal. I stop leaning up against a tree. The fools have started arguing and making perverse comment too each other. I glare at them as Sensie makes a wise crack about her. His leer makes her uncomfortable and I let the sand wrap around his toe. He stops and looks down for a split second then returns to leering. I squeeze and he yelps. He may be my Sensie but she is the only one in that infernal village that willingly comes near me.

"Gaara what do you think you were doing!" Sensie screamed at me as if it wasn't obvious. She hated the little prick and never care for the looks she got from the male population in the sand. They were all raving idiots if you ask me.

"Hn. Killing of the worthless. You wast my time more and more with your incessant chatter." my comment sends him into another ramble filled lecture and I let the sand claim more of his body. "Your annoying," the smell of his fear sends shukaku into a blinding frenzy as I work my control to the problem. We have started to run through the trees now and will be there within the next 12 hours. "insufferable idiots." Well at least the fools wont act up in the drawing of suspicion to themselves... or so we hope...


	3. Cuz Kitty Clown Man Thought I Was Dumb

WrenRenRem:on to mini convo

TheHiddenAngle: hmm another chappie up

WrenRenRem: yeah it seems so dear sister. anythin they should know?

TheHiddenAngel: naru has a problem focusing on the unimportant ppl in life

TheHiddenAngel: oh and he really hate sasuke

WrenRenRem: mmmm i guess thats good.

TheHiddenAngel: mmm yeah

WrenRenRem: oh and i have one

TheHiddenAngel: ok

WrenRenRem: Panda's hate brooding bluehaired teme's. Sorry about today... this was supposed to be up Wednesday and I got distracted so this is us half paying attention.. so we will work harder on the next convo. The updates will be every Wednesday and every Sunday

I groggily blinked awake to a star-y sky _hmm that's strange where the fuck did my roof go. _Rolling over I solved the problem noting that it was probably right where I left it covering the walls I lived in, also not where I was. I groaned as I got to my feet feeling all the mussels that I had just worked into exhaustion not even an hour ago, and that would only get two more hours of rest before my day was to begin.

I looked around knowing that my trek back from the old shed I trained next to was going to be long and more like more training in the effort it would take to avoid the mass of ninja's patrolling the streets.

I awoke again blinking then smashing my hand off the wall in my effort to dim the sun. some habits where hard to break. I fallowed my morning unable to hold off the feeling of excitement for what I had no clue but my gut was telling me something was going to happen today, _or maybe it was just something I ate... wouldn't surprise me if they poisoned every thing in my house._ I knew that being the host for the nine tails was the cause of it all but it didn't stop me from wishing that just maybe one day they would see the beast and me where two separate entity's

I shook off the thought pushing more effort into getting to the meeting place which surprisingly hadn't been the bridge. I saw sasuke was already there but with one look at me I could tell he was still sore over being saved by the likes of me. _Stupid prick maybe next time ill just let him die! _Not surprisingly tho kakashi arrived three hours late which forced me to yell at him, _man is it part of our missions to give a lecture every morning to this guy, not only does he lie but is never on time, talk about you bad work ethics._

I sighed knowing the bruises wouldn't last long but that the swollen face would interfere with my training tonight.

"pft... cant take care of your self... dobe" I glared wishing just for once I could wipe the floor with that bastard and not have everyone think the beast was escaping or that he let me or some shit like that. But no everything that showed I might become a vengeful beast lead to me behind bars or worse dead. I wanted to laugh feeling that the one who would (sasuke) was praised and expected to be so powerful no one could match him, _cause that wont end badly. _

I blinked hearing sensie poof away having snapped me out of my head. I scanned the area only seeing sakura and a horrible square box that had a 90% chance of housing konahamaru and from the fact that it was so big probably two of his friends. I turned knowing they would fallow me but decided to play along till it bumped the back of my leg.

"what kind of rock is square and has eye wholes!" I shout pointing stupidly at his horrid idea of hiding.

"that's my rival" he says proudly back I just want to cry wishing for a cooler or at least smarter kid to fallow me around. I start to zone out giving or asking the question my "stupid 'ol self" would ask with out much thought till I hear sakura asking bout the game I play with them.

I look down at konahamaru as he starts shouting about sakura being my girlfriend, I have no clue where he would get that idea since she hates me and frankly that idea makes me sick but none the less causes her to chase him, and me, for his stupid mouth.

I watch in slow motion as the kid rebounds off, by the looks of it a sand ninja. I blinked going back in my head to see if I could remember anything that would account for them being here. _Ah thats right __that eagle that soared over head shortly before kakashi arrived, if I remember my reading correctly that means the chuunin exams are here. Damn wonder if I have to fail..._ I watched as the dubbed from here forth as kitty clown pick him up by the absurd scarf he wore.

"hey ya piece of shit that hurt!"

"don't we'll get yelled at" the other next to him muttered. The other being, a girl that looked sad and almost annoyed for probably having to baby sit kitty clown. I sensed she was if anything more of a threat then kitty clown solemnly for the fact she might have a brain. But then again looks could be misleading I mean look at me...

"HEY K...CLOWN LET GO OF HIM" I almost slapped myself for shouting the whole nick name which wasn't fully in 'my' style. He looked calculatingly at us before giving and almost unnoticeable nod.

"lets play before the boss comes." In that instant I had to restrain myself from glancing towards the tree where I felt the new presence of not only sasuke who had technically been there since he left but most likely this "boss" to. I tried to cover it by running at him and flicking my head in that direction but instead when I felt him start to attack decided I would "fall pray" to it so in the fall I would get a better look. I felt chakra that wasn't my own attach to my feet and pull, _ hmm what an idiot now I know his attacks if he was smart he wouldn't have let on to his main fighting stile... stupid puppet masters._

I spun in the fall seeing a red head with emerald eyes watching us with an almost annoyed blood thirsty look. A gourd that was half the size of him was strapped to his back. He seemed to be waring a fishnet shirt with a black tank top over and a white strip of clothe rapped around him in the opposite fashion of the gourd. I noticed his whole bottom half was dressed like that of any chuunin.

"left genins... are weak" I snapped my attention back to kitty clown and wanted to laugh, I who was weak just found out his stile of attack pick out his leader assessed said leader and the girl all in a matter of seconds, plus as a bonus I didn't give away anything about me... oh yeah I was so the weaker one.

"hey fat ass let him go or ill make you pay." I shouted again hold back my laugh and sigh all in one.

"basiclly I hate midgets" _oh yeah call them that to there face and let me know if you have balls __afterwards_ "esspecailly younger ones who are rude" _ at that point they're not midget which are small adults but just children man and he called me stupid _"and makes me want to kill them."

"oh well I'm not involved" the woman said almost turning as if to not get caught or catch his stupid.

"you bastard" I shouted running again knowing if I let him die I would feel horrible later.

"well after this one ill take care of that other annoying midget" _hey technically I'm still a kid to...but were getting closer._ He rounded for a punch but ultimately was stopped but to small rocks..._thats manly_

"what are you bastards doing in our village." I looked up glaring at the fact that he waited till now to do anything. Loser.

"eeee sasuke kun!" sakura squealed

"ah another guy who pisses me off"

"get lost" I wanted to laugh at his "cool guy" act.

I started to lose interest and well seeming to look up at him focused on the red head. He had the tree climbing down and probably the water one to if his perfect ease at it was anything to go by. I noticed he also had the kenji for love on his head and wondered if that was self done or forced on and if so if it standed you his love of himself or maybe his wish to be loved.

"kankuro stop it" I tuned back in noticing the red head had finally spoke I looked back to the guys infront of me realizing he had taken the mummy rapped thing off his back most likely his puppet.


End file.
